


Cant help falling in love

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band), Wham! (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie lives in an adoption home,he's transgender,Female to male.he hopes to be adopted and get a family,Freddie also struggles with drugs,especially Cannabis and Cocaine.soon enough,,he's adopted by three cops,Brian,John and Roger.Soon enough they find out about Freddie using drugs,offer to get him help,they don't know he's transgender.Freddie deals drugs with friend and boyfriend,George michael.George is eighteen.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/John Deacon, Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

_**Freddie(transgender,uses drugs):sixteen** _

_**George michael(uses drugs,Freddies boyfriend):!8** _

_**Brian May(cop):34** _

_**Roger taylor(cop):34** _

_**John deacon(Cop):34** _

** _Sixteen year old Freddie lives in an adoption home,he's transgender,Female to male.he hopes to be adopted and get a family,Freddie also struggles with drugs,especially Cannabis and Cocaine.soon enough,,he's adopted by three cops,Brian,John and Roger.Soon enough they find out about Freddie using drugs,offer to get him help,they don't know he's transgender.Freddie deals drugs with friend and boyfriend,George michael.George is eighteen.  
_ **

** _......................_ **

** _May 2nd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm Transgender,female to male.i use drugs too.Cannabis and Cocaine,i have an eighteen year old boyfriend.George michael,he got me started into drugs.I smoke the Cannabis,snort cocaine.I live in an adoption home,i'm already at the age where nobody wants a sixteen year old.Miss Summers is an asshole to me,i'm one of the oldest here.I do all the chores,cleaning,laundry,dinner,lunch,breakfast. 

ALL OF IT.its not fair on me,why doesn't she help me?Oh right,she can't because 'the Eldest should do all of it' Bitch.all i want is to be adopted,i've been here since i was six.I finished all the chores,walked to my room.found my Cannabis cigarettes,lit one."put that out!",Miss Summers yelled"fuck Off",i say.i put it out anyway.she soon came back an hour later,i had been smoking again."pack your fucking stuff",she snarled"about time,i got adopted",i spat,she slapped me,she does when i talk back to her,she doesn't slap anyone else here when they talk back.

I packed up everything,my cannabis and cocaine hidden away in pockets in my bag.Miss summers grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs.i wear a binder since i'm transgender."these three are adopting you",she snarled to me.i yanked my arm from her grip,resulting in a two minute rant at me.

heard it all,stood there bored."are you done?or do you never shut up?!",i ask."don't you dare give me attitude,you ungrateful brat",i roll my eyes.

checked my phone.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_"guess who go adopted?!"_

_**"you did"** _

_"uh huh,by three cops!"_

_**"Freddie,you have Cannabis and Cocaine on you",** _

_"i know,its hidden away"_

_**"fucking idiot,their cops Freddie,they will go through your stuff"** _

_"Love you you big dummy"_

_**"love you too snuggle bug :)"** _

"Are you coming or not?",one of them teased."i'm Brian,this is Roger and John",he says."Freddie",i say,i'm shy too."We'll give you time to figure who's who",Roger? says.i nodded.i got in the car with them,please don't detect my drugs.My shirt probably stinks of Cannabis.i can make up the lie,miss summers smokes it.in reality i smoke cannabis.

"Who else smells Cannabis?"shit.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_"they can smell the cannabis"_

_**"you use it"** _

_"shut up"_

_"im in the car with them dickhead"_

_**"sorry,make up a lie"** _

they all look at me,i got the raised eyebrow,i lied to them.Told them Miss summers smokes cannabis around us kids.they bought the lie,they pull into the drive."figured out who's who?",John?asked,i nodded."go on",they encourage"Daddy",i point at Brian"Dad",pointed at Roger"papa",i point at John.

"we'll leave you to settle,",daddy says.i'm gonna like it here,i put my clothes away,hid the drugs in the back of the closet,kept a pack of cannabis cigarettes in my pocket.I hadn't eaten yet,i wasn't allowed to eat at the home until i finished all the chores.I'm starving hungry,I walk downstairs. 

after shutting my bedroom door,"why not tell us what is was like at the home",dad suggests."awful",i say."why?",papa asked."i wasn't allowed to eat",i say.they asked me why."i was made to do all the chores,dinner,lunch,breakfast,laundry,everything",i say."eat up,i made breakfast",daddy says.

i hope they don't find out about me using drugs and being transgender,i sat and ate breakfast."surprised you haven't met Dodger yet",daddy says"Dodger?",i question"sniffer dog",dad sighs.Double shit."dodger!",papa calls."he's harmless",dad says."Since you're living with us,we can check your room at anytime since us three are cops",i nodded.

"of course it wont be at a stupid time",dad says.

"Don't you have school?",they asked.i bolt to my room,grabbed my bag,books,"need a ride?",dad asked"i've got one",i say,George,i walk to his car,got in.we kiss"hey baby",he smiled"hey",i blush.

"so what are they like?",he asked"Really nice,i think i'm gonna like it with them,i have three dads,they are my dads",i say"that's gonna be insane",George says"triple the nagging",i say."triple punishment",he says.we got to school,I walk to class."hey",Dean"hey Dean",i hand him a baggie of cocaine."thank you",he says."its fine",i smile.

Dean,George and i were called to the principles office."Yes sir,you wanted to talk to us?",i say."please take a seat",he says.We all sat down,"well,there's traces of drugs in your lockers,care to explain",he asked."who's are they?",he then asked.i look at dean,he supplies it."its mine sir",Dean says.George and i stayed quiet.

"Freddie?George?",the principle says.i stayed quiet,"its deans but he passes it off to me",George says."Freddie?if you don't own up,its a call home",the principle says"Freddie,own up",George says"and get my ass kicked,No",i say.

"Freddie,one more warning",the principle says.i wouldn't own up to it.I do smoke cannabis and take coke."Freddie,if you wont own up,i'll tell him"Dean says"shut up dean,i got adopted today,by three cops",i say."if they find out,i'm dead",i hiss."Freddie,don't make me phone home",the principle says."Freddie",dean hissed.

"Dean,i got adopted by three cops who are now my dads.if they find out about this,i'm dead or worse",i hiss.I look at George,"just do it",he says.

_**(dad,** Freddie)_

**_"Freddie,why are their drugs in your closet?"_ **

_"What?"_

_"im at school right now"_

_**"I know that,just give me an answer,I wont be mad"** _

"they know",i say."they've been through my room",i sighed."give it up Freddie",Dean says."Freddie",the principle says,i bring out my cannabis cigarettes.George added his too so did Dean."i'm suspending you three for the rest of the day,Freddie,i wont call home this time",the principle says"thank you",i say.

"since i know you've been adopted,this is a warning",i nodded.George gave me a ride home,passed me a pack of cannabis cigarettes."give me a kiss first",he says.i give him a kiss."I love you",he says."i love you too",i say.I let myself in,"table",dad says,i do."care to tell us why there are drugs in your room?",papa asked,i swallow hard. 

"Freddie",daddy says,i had smoked one of the cigarettes at school in the bathroom with Dean."Freddie?are you high?",dad asked"No",i say."truth please",daddy says.George got me started on cannabis then cocaine,i was fourteen,smoking cannabis,getting high with him,this is when i met Dean,he showed me how to snort cocaine.

"Drug wipe",papa says."Tongue out",he drug wiped me,i have a criminal record for possession of cannabis and cocaine.got fined,got a month in prison when i was thirteen."i don't know where you think you'e going",dad says."cannabis and cocaine",daddy says"hand them over Now",he says,i hand over the cigarettes,baggies of coke.

"on your first day too",dad says."what do you have to say for yourself?",papa asked"i'm sorry?",i say."you're grounded,hand over the other drugs",dad says."I don't have anymore on me",i say"my shirt stinks i know",i say,i took a shower before getting dressed into clean underwear,binder,hoodie,jogging bottoms.

Sat in bed,drawing.i wear glasses,not all the time.I have a hidden pack of cannabis cigarettes.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_"hey baby,just got grounded"_

_**"Why?"** _

_"they took the drugs off me,drug wiped me,they know i smoke cannabis and take coke",_

**_"oh baby"_ **

_"i have the hidden pack of cigarettes"_

_**"good"** _

i yawned.dad came in."how long have you been on them?",he asked"since i was fourteen",i say."where did you get them?",he asked"off a friend",i say."Freddie,you're sixteen,the effects of cannabis and cocaine are bad at your age",he says.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_**"theres a party tonight,are you coming?"** _

_"im grounded remember?i cant leave the house"_

_**"Pwease baby bear?"** _

_"Ass.Hole"_

_**"pwetty pwease wiv a chewry on top?"** _

_"i can ask my parents,baby"_

_**"pwease?"** _

i love him,George is a child when it comes to asking me to go with him to parties."anything else you want to tell me?",he asked"i have a boyfriend",i say."is he cute?",dad asked"yeah",i blush."Can i go to a party tonight?",i ask"is the boyfriend there?",i nodded"he begged me to go with him",i say"he acts childish when he begs me,he hates going to parties alone",i say"fine,but i'll be picking you up",i nodded"at midnight",he says"okay",i say.

he let me change.I put on a shirt,jeans,trainers(converse).dad soon walked back in"or my boyfriend would drop me off,there's no drinking or drugs",i lied about the drugs."okay",he says.I use the pout with puppy dog eyes.

he gave in,I walk out to George's car"you look good",he says"so do you",i kiss him"don't you dare start tickling me",i warn.we got to the party,walked inside,met up with Dean.he hands me a cannabis cigarette.I lit it,we started smoking.hung out in deans room.we pass around the cigarette."i remember when i always snuck out with you two before Miss summers caught me",i laugh,a little to hard.

we all took a hit,George and i shotgun."Make out with me",i say,Myself and George made out.kissing madly,he sucked on my neck."Oh shit!the cops",deans says"No,its my dad",i say.

i put out the join."you two can stay here for a bit,i don't need to see you doing deep PDA",Dean says"fuck off Dean",i say,George pulled me into a kiss.we made out."i love you",i say"i love you too,i remember when we first met",he says."so do i",i say."you were being bullied in school,i stopped them from beating you up",he says,stroking my back.

we kiss again,he pecked my lips,over and over again.i giggle softly,"Knock knock",i look up,pulling a blanket over George and i.we were half naked,dads in full cop uniform."yes?",i was embarrassed already.

i hid my face in George's shoulder,"so then",he says"Can you please leave us to get dressed?",i ask.he does,shutting the door,George hands me HIS hoodie,i put it on."keep it",he says.i put on jeans,grabbed my converse.put them on,George got dressed too"We're decent!",i say.dad walked back in.

"oh shit",George says"what?",i ask"i lost my house key,my parents are working late tonight",he sighed.I pout at dad"Fine",he gave in.we got home,i took george to my room,shut the door,locked it,we showered together,me against his chest.

"you look so cute",he says"even with breasts?",he nodded"baby,i don't care if your trans,i love you for you and who you want to be",he says,we got dressed.laid in bed,kissing."i love you Mikey",i yawn"i love you too",he says.his arm around me,he kissed my head. 

**_ May 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",my boyfriend kissed me to get me up."Stop it asshat",i mutter."are you feeling okay?",he asked"mm,tired",i yawn."stay awake",he says"i'm tired",i say.i rub my eyes tiredly,snuggling into George."we have school",he says"I don't wanna go",i say."What's up?",he asked"i really don't feel well",i say.

"Knock knock",daddy stood in the doorway."Morning you two"he says"uh huh",i yawn.George hadn't let go of me yet,"are you two feeling okay?",he asked,i shook my head,then George.i go to the bathroom,stood in the front of the mirror,peeled off my binder and replaced it with a softer one.I went back to bed after,"boys?",papa calls,i go downstairs. 

"good morning",dad says"Morning dad",i yawn,my voice hoarse due to a sore throat.he puts his hand to my forehead"you feel clammy and warm",he says.he took my temperature,soon enough my boyfriend came down"mhmm high fever",daddy says.

George wrapped his arms around me.I sat on the sofa,leaning into george.we were brought chicken soup,i ate mine."baby,you gotta tell them sometime",George says." 'm know",i say.that day went on,i felt better,George went home,we kiss.

i stood in front of the bathroom mirror,"i've got to tell you something,i'm trans"No."I'm Transgender",No.i found my binder and put it on,put on a hoodie over it,jogging bottoms.I waited for them to come home,i heard the front door shut.I walked downstairs"darling?Are you okay?",papa asked."There's something i need to tell you",i say."go on",dad says"i....I.....I'm Transgender,Female to male",i say.

"We accept you honey",daddy says,he kissed my forehead."we love you Freddie",papa says.they all hug me,"we're happy you told us",daddy says."were you scared we wouldn't love you anymore?",dad asked"yes",i squeak."Freddie,we will always love you,no matter what happens",they say,i wiped my eyes free of tears."are you on Testosterone yet?",daddy asked,i shook my head.

"we can get you started on it,today if you want to?",papa offered"yeah,i'd like that",i blush.he ruffled my hair,i sat in the front with dad.We soon got to the hospital,i am nervous.papa signed me in.I was pacing back and forth,nervous.playing with my hands."Stop it",daddy says"Can't,nervous",i mutter."Freddie,its okay to be nervous",he says.

"Freddie Taylor May deacon?",i look at them.i asked daddy to come with me,I had already talked to my doctor about it,Dr Oliver Hayes."i'm Dr Hayes",i look up."ah Freddie",he says"hi",i blush."you are?",he asked daddy"Brian May,Freddie's dad",daddy says."Freddie the last time we talked,you wanted to discuss Testosterone?",i nodded.Dr Hayes went through everything,"are you sure you want to do this?",he asked"why would i wear a binder if i wasn't",i smirk,he slapped me on the back of the head"don't get smart with me",he rolled his eyes.

"ready?",he asked"mm",i hum,i pull down my boxers,jeans,daddy held my hand,i felt the pinch.


	2. Surely to the sea

**_ May 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I felt daddy squeeze my hand as the injection went in,it stung a little bit.I do struggle with dysphoria.i hate being misgendered."all done Freddie",Dr Hayes says,i pulled up my boxers and jeans.its done at the top of my tooshie.daddy picked me up,"what's up?",dad asked"stings",i say."he got it done,its has to be done everyday",daddy says.

**_ May 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to wake up",daddy says,pulling the duvet away."nooooo",i whined.dad and papa came in."time to get up honey",dad says."No",i'm stubborn too."No?well,i guess we'll see what the tickle monster has to say about that",he and papa grin so does daddy before long they're all tickling me,dad and papa tickling my sides,ribs and under my arms.daddy tickles my tummy.

i giggle and squeal,squirming."i think he deserves a few raspberries",daddy calls"No!",i squeal."oh yes",dad says,"awe coochie coo~looks like our little baby boy is ticklish!",papa cooed,tickling my underarms with a feather from the pillow."No!Stop!",i squealed,giggling.they gave in after a few minutes,"are you going to get up?",daddy asked"yes daddy",i say. 

I had been smoking cannabis again,"have you been smoking cannabis again?",papa asked"yes papa",i say"when?",he asked"you're working",i admitted"over my lap",dad says,i swallow hard,bolted.ran downstairs,"Freddie Taylor May Deacon,get your scrawny ass in the living room!",dad calls out.i took out a join,lit it,smoked it.ran"he's fucking smoking",daddy says,oh no.i ran back to my room.shut the door,inhaled that sweet cannabis.sat on my bed,smoking it.

i put it out,lit another,i am high right now.the door opened."put that joint out",papa says. 

"gonna have to catch me first",i giggle.i ran.they chase me,again i'm high on cannabis.i had put out the joint,i felt myself get hauled over someones shoulder"naughty boy!",dad scolds,spanking my butt"hey!",i yelp,he put me over his lap,have me ten hard swats."five for smoking cannabis and five for not telling us",he says.the salve is put on my burning tooshie,dad lifts me up by the armpits.

"Freddie,its okay",he says"i'm sorry",i say"its okay honey",daddy says.he prepped my T injection,"boxers down,bend over",he says,i knelt over the sofa with my boxers down."breathe Freddie,its alright",daddy says,papa stroked my cheek."three....two....one",it goes in,it comes out a few seconds later.

"all done",daddy cooed."it stings",i whine"i know honey",papa says.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_"im on T"_

_**"you started Testosterone?"** _

_"yup"_

_**"does it hurt?"** _

_"stings a little bit"_

_**"awe"** _

_**"im coming over soon"** _

"How old is your boyfriend?",my face fell."Eighteen",i say"eighteen?!",dad says.George pulled up outside,in a suit.I forgot summer prom is coming soon.i walk to my room,put on a white button up,black dress pants,shoes.i walk downstairs with my hair brushed,teeth brushed. 

"How long have you two been dating?",daddy asked"Since i was twelve",i say."four years",George says.i got in with dad in his cop car,George followed in his car,daddy and papa in their shared cop car.they have the sirens on,riding in style.

we pulled up to school.my parents and i got out,George walked to me."Freddie",he says."yes?",i say.he to down on one knee,"Freddie Taylor May Deacon,since we first met and started dating i wanted to marry you and make you a Michael"he says."will you take my hand in marriage and marry me?",he asked"Yes George,i'll mary you!",i squeal.he slipped the engagement ring onto my finger.

we have matching rings,we kissed"i love you fiance",he says"i love you more",i say"No,i love you more",he says."i love you more than the world",i say"i love you more than the universe!",he says"you win",i say.we are getting prom photos.

dad got some of George and myself in the moonlight,with his arm around me.

**_ A month later,June 4th 1990,Monday _ **

I'm getting top surgery today,I'm nervous,really nervous"good morning",daddy says"Morning daddy",i say"is somebody a little nervous?",dad asked,i nodded.papa gave me the T injection.We got into daddy's cop car,"Daddy,i'm scared",i say"i know honey",he says.

we got to the hospital,Dr Hayes and i went up to surgery.Daddy came too,he held my hand"daddy,i'm scared",i say again"i know Freddie,i know,i promise i'll be there when you wake up so will dad and papa",he says.i was put under"i love you"was the last thing i heard.

After few hours,i started coming round from the anaesthetic.Feeling sore,shitty,tired.wanting my parents around me and my fiance."hey Teddy",daddy."how're you feeling?",he asked"Sore,my chest hurts",i say"its gonna hurt for a while honey,you just came out surgery",papa says,kissing my hand.

"your fiance is here",dad tells me,i smile."i want him",i whine."baby bear?"George"Mikey",i whimper.he kissed my cheek,"Love you",i say"i love you too",he smiled.he held my right hand,the one without the IV.Dr Hayes came in,"ready to sit up?",i nodded.I had help from my fiance.i'm wearing my engagement ring."who's the couple in here?",he asked,i look at George."my three dads",i say."they're married",i say"George and i are getting married",i say."when?",Oliver asked

"well George proposed to me last month at prom"i say"We've been together four years",i say."we've got work",dad says,i pout,i got a hug and kiss on the cheek."No smoking cannabis",papa warned"i'm in hospital,can't smoke,i really can't move",i say."No wonder why they're together,the asses",i say,George snorts"We can hear you!",dad calls out.

"we're together because its love,dad has the perfect ass",daddy wiggled his eyebrows"ew",i giggle.they left for work,laughing.I was given painkillers,after a few hours.Dr Hayes discharged me,George drove me home.

i laid in bed,i felt the need to be sick.

_**(daddy,** Freddie)_

_"Need.....here...now"_

_**"Freddie?!"** _

_**"FREDDIE!"** _

_"d....addy......."_

**_"FREDDIE?Answer me?"_ **

_ ***Line dead*** _

I had passed out,in the bathroom.

I was out for a good few hours,before starting to come around.in bed.not my bed."Darling?",daddy."what happened?",i slurred."you passed out in the bathroom,hit your head",dad says.No wonder why i'm slurring."you had a seizure shortly after",papa says."your stitches are fine,they were checked",i nodded.

"all you need right now is rest",daddy says.he picked me up."at least you called me",he says"just about",i say."you were slurring your words",he says."Felt sick",i tell him."you mister had a seizure,you were out cold for a good four hours",papa says.daddy laid me on the sofa with a blanket,kissed my head softly.

I rub my eyes,"cuddle",i yawn"Nope",dad says"please",i say."need warm,need cuddles",i pout,daddy gave into me.They went to work,George came over.we smoked,got high.We have cannabis hangover.we stink of it."baby?you feeling okay?"my fiance asked"Sore",i say.dad came home..Early.George puts out the joints,Dodger sniffed us out......lead dad to the drugs.."Freddie Taylor May Deacon!",he yelled.i put a pillow on my face,my chest hurts,the bandages hurt.its hurting me.

tears are running down my cheeks because of the pain,"Freddie?What's wrong?",dad asked"it hurts so fucking much",i cry"it feels like i can't breathe",i tell him."lets get the bandages off",he says"please",i whimpered"sit up for me",dad cooed,i do,he got the bandages off."is that better?",i nodded,he put a softer bandage around me,making sure it doesn't restrict my breathing.

"there you go",he says.he wiped my tears,"i'm gonna go change,then i'll make you a cup of hot chocolate with extra chocolate",he says"love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says.he kept to his promise,i have my head in his lap,drinking hot chocolate.

with the TV on,dad kissed my forehead."I love you dad",i smile"i love you too",he says.i put my mug down.


End file.
